Requested Drabbles
by vodooman
Summary: I am taking drabble requests again. Review is Request: give me 1. a pairing or character and 2. either a theme or a word. I'll try to make something out of it. Any pairing is game except for slash. Gen fics are game
1. CarolineDamon

**The lucid moment**

Fandom: Vampire Diaries  
Author: vodooman  
Rating: G  
Genre: angst, suspense, drabble  
Characters/Pairings: Caroline/Damon  
Any warnings: none.  
Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries (TV show) and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
A/N: Made for lust_4sorrow. I particularly like the dark atmosphere here... and how in one moment things suddenly look totally different.

::

**The Vampire Diaries, Caroline/Damon, necklace.**

He strokes the necklace around her neck, as she lies next to him in bed. She's wide awake, her mind is lucid and she can feel the danger pouring out of him. She shivers with every stroke of his hands, his fingers. They dance around her shoulder, feather-lightly.

Her breathing accelerates, her beating does too. The panic suddenly becomes too much to bear and she recoils from his touch. She turns away from him and whimpers; her hand flies to her neck, as she remembers his teeth there.

And after a moment that lucid moment disappears, and her world and thoughts are in a haze again. He smiles down at her, and she melts. She can feel her heart beat faster, and she has no doubt that it is because of him. And as she prepares to sleep, she snuggles closer to him, smiling when she feels him stroke her shoulders.


	2. DamonBonnie, Caroline

**The little witch**

Fandom: Vampire Diaries  
Author: vodooman  
Rating: G  
Genre: drabble, prompted  
Characters/Pairings: Caroline, Damon, Bonnie  
Any warnings: none.  
Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries (TV show) and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment. _  
_A/N: Let's just imagine that Damon didn't meet Bonnie before... ok? And then let's also imagine that vampires can actually feel powerful beings... because they are supernatural creatures... ok? ... This is a very short scene, like I would imagine it happening in the TV show.

::

**The Vampire ****Diaries****, Bonnie/Damon, attention**

He had only been gone to her school to see the cheer leader's practice, and spy on his brother, wanting to see the progress he was making with Elena. Caroline had been hanging on his arm, telling him all about their new cheerleader outfits, that would have even shorter skirts, and what not, when he felt it.

It was a presence, a powerful one. He turned his head and searched for the person that was being surrounded by power, expecting another vampire or the likes of them. When he turned his head, he finally saw it. Or better to say _her_.

The girl was a pretty and dark thing, probably as old as Elena and Caroline. Her black hair was hanging from her shoulders like silk, and her movements almost reminded him of an exotic dance. Her face seemed weary, even around her friends and school mates... like she knew something they didn't.

_Interesting. _

Caroline next to him noticed his shift in interest, and quickly supplied, "That's Bonnie. She's a friend and with me in cheerleading practice!" When he didn't say anything she continued and said chuckling, "She thinks she's a witch! Can you believe that?"

Damon only turned his head to her and then asked "Really?" He smiled deviously, but didn't continue with the conversation, instead sent Caroline on her way to class.

Maybe going back to high school really wasn't such a bad idea, thought Damon as he watched the little powerful witch make her way down the hall. There was after all a position as history teacher or as coach opened now...


	3. BonnieJeremy

**Being that person**

Fandom: Vampire Diaries  
Author: vodooman  
Rating: PG  
Genre: hurt, comfort, drabble  
Characters/Pairings: Bonnie, Jeremy  
Any warnings: a little depressive?  
Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries (TV show) and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
A/N: this is something I feel could have gone differently in VD. I kind of have the feeling that Bonnie is the feeling sort of person, who wants to help people, when she finds out that they need help...

::

**The Vampire Diaries, Bonnie/Jeremy, bite**

**For SnowWhiteQueen21**

After knocking on the door, she waited for Elena to open it. Only when the door finally opened, it wasn't Elena that stuck her head out, instead it was Jeremy her best-friends younger brother, eyeing her critically.

"She's not here..." he said with an air that implied that she wasn't interesting enough to him.

"Can I wait inside?" she asked, holding her hat, as the wind threatened to blow it away. Not really answering verbally, but with a shrug of his shoulders Jeremy stepped back to allow her to enter the house.

She quickly did so, and then shrugged off her warm, thick coat. She left the wool scarf on, but placed her hat next to the coat. When she turned back to Jeremy, she saw that he had already gone back to the living room. So she followed behind him.

Jeremy was sitting on the living room couch, his feet propped up on the small couch table. He was watching a gruesome movie, blood spilling every five minutes, and filled with mutilated bodies and faces. He didn't blink when they came on, just watched them with a blank stare.

Bonnie continued to watch him for reactions to the movie, so much, that she hadn't noticed that he was staring back at her. With an offensive voice he asked, "Are you going to bite my head off too, because you don't want me to watch these kinds of movies?"

Bonnie, suddenly out of her trance and a little off balance, quickly shook her head and then turned back to the movie. Two minutes into the movie again, she sighed. She could feel Elena getting nearer to her home, and was glad about that. But at the same time, she could feel unresolved and depressive emotions inside of Jeremy, an inner conflict. She wondered for a moment, if she should ask him about it and then said out loud, "Jeremy, if you ever need to talk to someone... Someone who is not involved in... Things, then know that I could be that person."

Jeremy, not reacting, just looked at her. She could feel something within him change, but then the boy just chuckled darkly and said, "Like a shrink! Why don't you go to Elena with that crap! I'll never need someone..."

Bonnie sighed again, but shook her head. At that precise moment, Elena entered the living room happily, and pulled her friend with her to come to her room for 'girl talk'. Bonnie nodded and got up, she didn't look back.

Even though Jeremy said he'd never talk to her, she knew with a certainty that he would come to her some time later. She knew it; just like she knew that something evil was entering and exiting this house on a regular basis. She felt it.


	4. CarolineDamon 2

**It's not really guilt**

Fandom: Vampire Diaries  
Author: vodooman  
Rating: G  
Genre: dark, hurt, drabble, prompted, AU  
Characters/Pairings: Caroline/Damon  
Any warnings: none.  
Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries (TV show) and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
A/N: I took the word as a theme here... I know it really isn't a 'I'm sorry' fic... more of a silent guilty confession to himself... if that makes sense...

::

**The Vampire Diaries, Caroline/Damon, guilt**

**For rock'n'rollbitch**

He watched her pale skin glitter in the moonlight that shown through the window. She looked fragile and small, too weak for what had been happening to her for the last few weeks. What he did to her. Her blond hair pooled around her, and looked almost like a golden halo around her. She looked even more innocent than she usually did whenever he sunk his teeth into that slender neck of hers.

He took a look around the hospital room she was laying in. They had given her a room of her own; probably because she was the daughter of the sheriff.

He had always hated the smell of hospital, because his sensitive nose was able to pick up the smell of decaying old or dieing humans, even when the hospital staff tried to cover that up with an antiseptic one.

He ran a cold finger down her throat and then her collarbone, and felt her faintly tremble. Even in her frail state, his presence, his touch was evoking a reaction in her. Slowly her eyes opened, and her pale lips parted and a faint "Damon" escaped her.

He scooped down to her, placed his ice-cold finger on her lips and then stared down at her. "Don't strain yourself." He said softly. "The doctors say that you're stable, but still weak!"

"What happened?" she asked.

_Anaemia... _

"Nothing..." he answered without hesitation, smiling at her. She smiled back, using the last of her strength before she fell asleep again.

And as she slept, breathed in and out softly, he was contemplating that it might be of more advantage for him to search for other places for his food... He did after all want her around a little longer; and warm human blood was the same from every other person anyway...


	5. VickyJeremy

**Cold water**

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (tv show)  
Author: vodooman  
Rating: PG  
Genre: drak, angst-y, requested (Jeremy/Vicky, cold water; For NineteenBrokenSmiles)  
Characters/Pairings: Jeremy/Vicky  
Any warnings: Spoilers ahead... but also a little AU-ish  
Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries (TV show) and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
A/N: My confession for today... I liked vampire!Vicky much more than human!Vicky... In a way, she was like a small, young child. Eager, and asking a hole into Stefan... lol.. and then you had Damon trying to corrupt her... *sigh* I would have loved Vicky to have had a different turn in VD. Bummer!

::

As she held him, her teeth piercing though his neck, he felt ice cold needles prick his skin. It was like he had just been dumped a container or cold water over the head. The fear and realisation of what was happening froze him into a still statue, which only whimpered while she moaned.

"Oh baby! This is much better than any fix!" she murmured against his skin. And he wanted to recoil from her in that moment.

The woman before him wasn't Vicky. It wasn't his Vicky. Not the girl he fell in love with, and had always put on a pedestal. This could never be the same woman. But she wore her face, and she even smelled like her, looked like her and was the same height, the same built.

She drew back from him, and Jeremy finally got a look at her face. Even though it seemed frozen in perfection, he imagined he could still see the hesitation and doubt he always saw in Vicky's face.

And that was when he knew it. This was his Vicky, or whatever had become of her. And with a sinking feeling, he realised that he was once again providing stuff for her. Only this time, a different kind. So he sighed and then bowed his head, giving her again access to his neck, knowing that it was the only reason Vicky would now come to him. To something as insignificant like him...

He prepared for another round of piercing pain, but instead felt a cold wet tongue lick his wound.


	6. JennaLogan

**Two sides to a coin**

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (tv-show)  
Author: vodooman  
Rating: g  
Genre: missing scene, requested (Jenna/Logan, subtlety; For Nightmares_Grace)  
Characters/Pairings: Jenna/Logan  
Any warnings: AU, not considering ep with vamp!logan  
Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries (TV show) and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
A/N: A little AU drabble... They weren't really my pairing... but mightmares_grace requested it... And I ust confess it was fun coming up with something for them.

::

The reason she left Mystic Falls in the first place wasn't because she got bored of the cow-town. It's because she actually really felt like she could settle down there, with a family and kids. And the guy to make her feel this way was Logan.

She loved him, like she never loved anyone else. She was willing to change everything for him. She would have even settled herself into a really boring life at his side.

But he cheated on her... with a woman called Monica. And she was afraid to ask him about it... or tell him that she knew. So she did what she did best. She ran.

He always knew that there would only be one woman for him. One woman, who could make him forget his responsibility... Jenna.

He loved her like he never loved anyone before. And when he was together with her, he could forget just for a while that he had taken the place of his father in a society that protected the people of Mystic Falls; against evil that was destructive, dangerous and forgotten.

And then his world suddenly shattered. Jenna ran away, disappeared without saying goodbye to him, and he was left living the life he had before she came into it. The only one helping him out was his co-worker and only confident in the group, Monica.

The link between them was that they both lived a life not for them, but for the people of Mystic Falls, and that they were able to subtlety live two lives at the same time. They were friends, and he was grateful for that because he could talk to her, but he needed more; he needed Jenna. But Jenna wasn't there... she ran.


	7. CarolineDamon 3

**Warped sense of love**

Fandom: Vampire Diaries  
Rating: G  
Genre: angst, suspense, requested drabble  
Characters/Pairings: Caroline/Damon  
Any warnings: none.  
Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries (TV show) and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
A/N: made this for Mocha Veda. Was thinking about the last bit of how feeling Damon turned out to be in the last episodes... with Anna and Jeremy and then I wanted to see if I could make him be caring with Caroline... This is what I came up with. Hope you like it anyway, my dear.

::

**Caroline/Damon – love/acceptance **

She looked passed the image of the strong and superior being and saw him for what he really was. She didn't see the magnificent bastard he tried to be, the cold hearted killer who didn't give a damn about anything or anyone but himself. Instead she saw what he tried to hide from everyone out there. She saw the hurt and lonely creature he truly was. And somehow, even though the opposite should have been there, he hated her for it.

How could she excuse what he was? What he did and had done? What he no doubt would do to her one day. He wondered more than once if this all had to do with the natural luring aura that surrounded him. If she only sympathised with him because of the power that vampire hold over the judgements of humans. Humans were so easily fooled and lured into their own demesne because of the attributes that vampires held... and the likes of him exploited this fact with all their might.

He exploited that whenever he could.

And yet. With her he didn't. At least not always. Instead of taking advantage of her feelings for him, he made her forget it all. He compelled her into forgetting what she really felt for him every night, so that she at least would have the chance to run if ever she chose to.

But to his surprise she always ended up loving him anyway at the end of a new day.


End file.
